


Facebook Official

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Bobby walks into his office to find out exactly what it means to be Facebook official.
“Damnit, Fergus.” Bobby mumbled under his breath. He raised his eyes to his boys and gave them a look as to say You say one thing about this I will bury you. Sam and Dean both made a hasty retreat, laughter following them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Crobby  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Bobby walked back into the office and was instantly suspicious. Both the boys were hovering over the computer snickering. 

As soon as they looked up and saw him glaring at them they burst out in laughter. 

“What’re you idjits up to?” he grumbled. 

Dean gave him a wide smile and Sam tried to hold in his laugh, eyes gleaming with mirth. 

“Well old man, it would seem that you are uhh…” He looked over at the computer again, “no longer on the market.” Sam couldn’t hold back the amused tone.

 

“It’s a match made in, well, not heaven.” Dean bit his lip and Sam shook his head at his brother’s terrible joke. 

 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” He growled out and stalked over to the computer.

 

Sam stepped back and Dean slid the desk chair back to follow him. Bobby narrowed his eyes. Dean stood up and they both moved to the other side of the desk. 

  
There, on his Facebook page (Hey, Charlie was really convincing when she said he needed it and he let her set him up with one, he might be regretting that now) glaring back at him is his own face. Well, actually his and Crowley's. 

He growled out as he read the caption,  _ “Our first kiss. Wasn’t it magical?” with Bobby Singer _

 

The notification before that is a request for approval. 

 

_ Fergus Crowley has said you are in a relationship. Approve? _

 

“Damnit, Fergus.” Bobby mumbled under his breath. He raised his eyes to his boys and gave them a look as to say  _ You say one thing about this I will bury you _ . Sam and Dean both made a hasty retreat, laughter following them. 

 

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down the contact  _ Fergus Crowley  _ and sent him a text. 

 

**Sent 4:34 pm:** If you aren’t here tonight to let me chew you out about this I WILL summon you and then you won’t have a choice but to listen. 

 

As an afterthought he sent another.

  
**Sent 4:35 pm:** If I have to summon you, you won’t get to stay.

 

Almost instantly he got a reply

 

**Fergus 4:35 pm:** I will be there, love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)


End file.
